The invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle.
Such subframes, particularly in the form of a rear axle support, are complex chassis structures that incur high investments. To keep investments as low as possible, one design of an axle support per model series is therefore normally used. This design is then dimensioned to ensure sufficient operational stability for the heaviest vehicle of this model series. Conversely, this means that the axle support used in this model series is dimensioned too heavy for lighter vehicles, e.g. less motorized vehicles, and thus represents an unnecessarily high component weight.